


Bite Me.

by LittleRedMagician



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-09-16 11:18:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16953009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedMagician/pseuds/LittleRedMagician
Summary: Supernatural beings have been out of hiding since the 1700s.Everyone thinks Stiles is human.Stiles isn't human.Stiles also has a cousin that is now moving in with him.Jealousy, shenanigans, and evil plots ensue as the cousins decide that the pack shouldn't have been so hurtful to Stiles.Stiles may or may not have a MASSIVE crush on Derek Hale - which may or may not lead to some pigtail pulling.





	1. Chapter 1

 

#  **_Chapter 1 - A Cousin is Coming_ **

 

Stiles was glaring at the pack, hiding his hurt behind a mask of anger. He had come by to drop of some research to Derek only to find the rest of the pack there already, bonding. His eyes travelled over those in the room, his breath catching in his throat as the words that had been spoken just before he walked in registered properly.

 

‘ _Of course Stiles isn’t pack - he’s just a weak human. Having humans in a pack is dangerous, McCall. You should know this.’_

 

The others had all agreed, Scott sighing and responding, ‘ _I guess you’re right, Jackson. I mean, we hang out with him at school after all.’_

 

_‘All he’s good for is research.’_

 

Stiles studied the people before him, none of whom looked ashamed by their words or behaviour. Even the Hales present had agreed.

 

Then they had noticed him and now it was silent in the Hale living room.

 

“I was going to give you all research on what the newest threat in town was, but you know what? I’m not giving it to you.” Stiles turned on heel, glancing back as the pack started arguing.

 

Stiles eyes were cold as he spoke.

 

“Fucking Bite Me. I’m not giving you shit ever again.”

 

He then continued out of the door and headed for his car.

 

He sped home, anger burning beneath his skin, causing him to lose control momentarily. His skin shifted, glittering scales visible for a moment before they were gone.

  


If the pack were going to treat him like this, then he would find something else to do.

 

Like master his own abilities?

 

Like master his own abilities.

 

Parking up outside his home, the teen whipped his phone out of his pocket and dialled a number he knew by heart.

 

A soft, lyrical voice answered.

 

“ _/Brother, is everything okay?/”_

 

Stiles felt himself relax ashe heard the Dragon-Speak, his pounding heart calming as his cousin spoke to him.

 

“/ _Everything is fine, Sister. I have decided it is time I master my abilities as a Dragon-kin./”_

 

A soft laugh came down the phone as Lilith spoke, “/ _Excellent timing, Brother. I have ran into a few problems at my school and was trying to decide where to transfer to. Let Uncle know I will be arriving in the morning. I will have Mother put through the transfer today.”_

 

 _“/Are you flying down?/”_ Stiles grinned as he head the affirmation, his mind already running through what they could learn together. “/ _I’ll see you in the morrow, Sister./”_

 

The call ended and Stiles sent off a quick message to his dad letting the man know that they would be hosting Lilith for the foreseeable future. Stiles didn’t bother setting up the spare room - Lilith always ended up climbing in with him when she stayed and he knew this wouldn’t be any different.

 

The morning came quickly enough, and with it Lilith’s arrival. The two hugged and Stiles promptly helped his cousin bring her belonging into the house.

 

Lilith was a beauty; she had long blonde hair that fell in natural waves, her eyes the colour of honey and holding a fire similar to Stiles own eyes. She was shorter than Stiles, her head only reaching his shoulders even though she was in heels.

 

“/ _Brother! I’ve missed you! Mother finished the transfer, I will be starting at your school from tomorrow, and we will be in the same classes!/”_

 

The dragon-speak rolled from her tongue naturally, Stiles grinning as he finally swept her into a hug.

 

“Come on in. I cooked up a big meal. Dad’s on shift right now at the station and said he’ll be home late.”

 

“Awesome! God,  can’t wait to go to school with you, you have no idea how bored I’ve been on my own.” Lilith was cackling as she headed into the house, stretching her arms above her head before sitting down at the table.

 

Lots of food, two hungry teens.

 

The food didn’t last very long.

 

******

 

“You are not wearing *THAT* to school.”

 

“What? What’s wrong with my clothes?”

 

Lilith shook her head, “God, your fashion sense is terrible.” She rooted through Stiles’ clothes before pulling out an outfit and throwing it at his head. “Get changed into this then come downstairs.”

 

Stiles sighed but did as he was told, “You’re just as bad as Aunty Matty.”

 

Lilith smirked as she shoved more of her Uncle’s pancakes into her mouth, John glancing at his son.

 

“I’m amazed you got him out of the plaid, Lilith.” John chuckled as his son complained, “Now, when you two start training make sure you drop me a message. And don't miss school!”

 

Lilith smiled sweetly, “We won’t, Uncle John! ‘Sides, I’m in Stiles’ classes and we both like getting the top grades.”

 

Stiles grinned, “Competition to see who gets the best grades shall commence!”

 

They headed out to school not long after that.

 

The pack were under the impression that Stiles would be over his mood when they got back to school. That was not the case. Pulling up to BHSHS (Beacon Hills Supernatural High School), the teen stepped out of the car. His cousin stepped out of the other side of the baby blue jeep and promptly latched onto his arm. Lilith’s eyes were bright as she took in the school and all of the students currently arriving. With supernatural beings having been out of the closet since the 1700’s schools now catered to a lot of supe students and it was a sight to behold.

 

Stiles smiled fondly at Lilith as they headed for the school doors, Stiles not even acknowledging the presence of the pack.

 

“Oooohhh my goodness, I can’t believe we’re going to be in the same class. Just.” Lilith laughed excitedly and jumped onto Stiles’ back, hugging him as he gave her  a piggy-back.

 

“That would be because your mum is terrifying and can get anyone to do what she wants.” The smile on Stiles’ face was more genuine then he had shown in years.

 

Lilith snorted and leant in, “/ _You realise everyone is going to assume we’re dating? Wanna play it up and annoy that pack that insulted you?/”_

 

Stiles had told Lilith what had happened with the pack both the night before and while on their way to school.

 

“Of course,” the smirk on his face was devious, “After all, I love you so very much. I have truly missed being with you!”

 

Stiles knew the wolves would hear the truth in his voice, and he laughed gleefully as he bound through the doors to the school and carried his cousin to his locker. They wouldn't know he meant that in a familial way. He glanced at the girl as she jumped down from his back.

 

“Oooo, I can't wait for our first class!,” Lilith opened the locker and had a look inside before laughing brightly. She glanced back at Stiles, “I can't believe you have that photo of us in there!”

 

The photo she was referring to was from three years before; the two were in bathing suits and splashing each other in a pool. The funny part was that they were both covered in permanent marker because they had kept attacking one another with the pens and drawing on each other.

 

Stiles grinned, “Of course! Come on, we should get to class.”

 

The two entered their first class of the day with bright smiles on their faces. They walked in hand in hand, hamming up the whole we-are-totally-a-couple thing. Stiles pulled Lilith to a table where they sat close beside one another, their desks ending up pressed together.

 

Lilith leaned in and kissed her cousins cheek, leaving a lipstick mark behind. She giggled brightly. “Ahhh, the only reason to wear lipstick! Leaving marks on your beloveds face!”

 

Stiles groaned and wiped his face, nudging Lilith’s side gently. “Behave. Don't forget that we actually have to study.” The smile on his face gave away that he was teasing. As Dragon-Kin they retained a lot of information with ease.

 

Lilith snickered as she finally noticed the glares the pack members in their class - Scott, Lydia, Allison, and Isaac - were sending their way.

 

She turned back to Stiles and the two had an entire conversation silently only with their faces and eyebrows.

 

/’It's already working, brother.’/

 

/’I can see that, sister. Wanna play it up even more?’/

 

‘/Of course! It's like you don't even know me, brother.’/

 

Lilith sighed softly and leant her head on Stiles shoulder as Stiles entwined their hands together.

 

They received odd looks from the teacher, a darach by the name of Ms.Blake, but they weren't told to separate as whenever they were asked questions both of them answered in detail and depth, often adding to the others comments or challenging what the other had said.

 

Stiles had never shown this level of intelligence before, partly because he had spent all of his free time trying to help the pack, and partly because he had never had the sense of competition that his cousin had always inspired in him.

 

By the end of class the pack members were both shocked and angry, but they didn't have a chance to approach the two as Stiles had swept Lilith up into his arms and the two had then quickly left the room.

 

They separated briefly as they changed for the more physical activities, meeting up outside on the field. Students were required to have physical activity classes so that humans could adjust to being around supernatural beings using their abilities, and also so supernatural beings could learn to control their abilities around humans.

 

Stiles and Lilith glanced at each other as they reached the field, instantly gravitating to one another when told to pair up.

 

Jackson and Danny were in this class, the two pairing up, as were Erica and Boyd and Lydia and Allison. The physical classes tended to be a bit bigger.

 

Stiles and Lilith smirked as the class were told to run laps.

 

“Race you!”

 

They spoke at the same time before taking off. For the first time in a long time Stiles gave into the sensation of his dragon-kin abilities, the teen moving faster then he had before. He wasn't as fast as the wolves, but he also wasn't far behind them.

 

Lilith was the same, keeping up with Stiles as they both pushed themselves to move faster, to overtake the other. They paid no mind to the stares from the rest of the class, nor how the rest of the class had stopped and were watching them with shock. They knew nothing about Lilith so weren't surprised by her, but Stiles- they had all believed Stiles was human.

 

The two finally finished their laps, Lilith ahead of Stiles by a few metres. They were panting hard as they glanced at each other.

 

“I-I won! Hah! In your face, Stiles!”

 

Stiles groaned and wiped the sweat from his face, “Just you wait! I'll win next time.”

 

After that the two just smirked at one another and pushed themselves up. “God I haven't ran like that in years! Ugh, this is all your fault, Stiles!”

 

Stiles bumped into his cousins side as they headed over to where those finished with the laps were.

 

“Actually I'm pretty sure it's your fault for always making everything a competition.” Smirking, Stiles dropped down onto the bench with Lilith dropping onto his lap a moment later. “My legs feel dead.”

 

Lilith groaned, “Never again! I am never doing physical activity again! How does anyone find this enjoyable!?”

 

Stiles snorted, “Pretty sure anyone that finds this enjoyable is a masochist.” He groaned as his legs twinged painfully, “Ugh, if Aunt Matty knew how bad we hurt right now she’d force us to do sooo much training.”

 

Lilith snorted and mumbled ‘no kidding' under her breath.

 

They were expertly ignoring the incredulous looks of the pack.

 

Although, this became more difficult when a member of said pack approached them.

 

“What the fuck, Stilinski!? How the fuck can you do that shit? What, did your new bitch turn you into a were or some shit!?”

 

Ahhh, Jackson. He always could make situations tense.

 

Lilith smirked a she hid her face in Stiles shoulder.

 

So far, this was going exactly as the two devious cousins had expected.

  



	2. Showing Off & Gaining A Pup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in updating! I moved to China after the New Year to teach English, so life has been hectic! I do plan on updating my fics when I can, and so now you have the next installment of Bite Me. ! I hope you enjoy!

Stiles was smirking as he looked up at Jackson, “Awwww, is the little werewolf bothered by the appearance of a challenger to his ma-scu-li-ni-ty?” His smirk widened as he heard Lilith’s stifled laughter. “No, my beloved did not turn me into a were. In fact, she isn't’t even a were. No, she’s something else, and so am I!”

Lilith then chimed in before Jackson could speak, “What are we? Well, you may find out soon! Now if you will excuse us, I need to kick my Beloved’s butt at the next physical activity.” She paused, “Well, I still think anyone that likes this stuff is a masochist.”

Stiles grinned and skirted around Jackson, Lilith beside him, as they approached Coach Finstock who was screaming for the class to start practicing their self defense with each other in pairs.

Yep, mandatory self defence.

Lilith and Stiles were staring at each other as they took relaxed positions. They weren’t interested in the standard self defence.

The air arouund them was tense for a moment before they moved simultaneously; their ‘practice’ was looking far more like a dance than actual fighting, and others would have thought as much if it wasn’t for the violence behind the smooth and practiced movements. Their bodies contorted and twisted in ways it shouldn’t have been possible for a human-like body to move. Their level of flexibility far surpassed that of were’s and their accuracy with the attacks was terrifying. The two seemed to be on even ground, but if you looked close enough you could see that this was because Lilith’s speed made up for the difference in strength and both of their skills were rusty from not having another of their kind to properly train with.

Theey were both panting and sweating by the time they came to a stop, their chests heaving.

“Shit, we are so out of practice. Used to be able to go for hours!” Stiles groaned as he dropped to the floor, spreading out where he was laying downn. Lilith had mirrored the movement.

“Ugh, not as flexible either. This is terrible. We so need to train more.” She smirked as she heard Coach Finstock finally return to himself and start ordering the other students to get back to their practice. He just gave the two on the floor a tthumbs up and ’good job’ before returning to his more inept students.

Stiles let out a soft breath as he slowly pushed himself to his feet. His body ached from the strenuous activity and he knew Lilith would be feeling it as well. He was also very aware of the stares being sent his way from the members of the pack present. The couldn’t believe that Stiles - the person notorious for his flailing limbs and ability to trip over air - had just shown a high level of grace and skill in combat.

Lilith grinned as she made grabby hands at her cousin, “Stiiiileeeeees,” her voice came out as a soft and affectionate whine. 

Stiles laughed as his cousin callled his name, reaching down and gently pulling the blonde teen to her feet. “Lazy.”

Lilith grinned as she found herself upright before falling onto Stiles and inhaling his scent. It was a comforting scent; it was a mixture of his magical signature, a slight sweetness reminiscent of honey, and home. She had discussed scents with were’s before as well as family members and so she knew what she was scenting was not what Stiles would smell like to anyone other then another dragon-kin, and even then it wouldn’t necessarily smell like home. It only smelled like home to her because of her close bond with her cousin.

Stiles knew what Lilith was doing, and he could sense the slight tremor in his cousins body. It had been a long time since they had been in such close quarters, and Stiles knew that the emotions of being so close again was overwhelming. He knew this because he felt it too, as he breathed in his cousins scent; her magical signature, home, and roses. His eyes fell on the pack who were barely restraining their anger. He sent them a cocky grin as Lilith relaxed in his arms and looked up at him with adoring eyes.

“Oh how I have missed you,” Lilith murmured the words softly, the /Brother/ going unspoken.

Stiles stepped back so he had an arm around his cousins waist, the two striding over to the benches to rest. 

“I’ve missed you too. But hey, we won’t be missing each other anymore! After all, we’re sharing a room and a bed!” He cackled madly as he heard the outraged cries from the rest of thee pack at this admission. He also noticed the gobsmacked stares of several students. Stiles just cackled madly, Lilith quickly joining in.

The lesson soon came to a close and the two departed for the showers.

Lilith reached the girls locker rooms and stripped unabashed. Erica, Lydia and Allison had also entered the showers and had been about to confront the blonde teen about her relationship with Stiles when the blonde had stripped.

What they saw made them freeze.

Lilith’s skin beneath the clothing was covered in scars. There were faint lines crossing her back and torso, running in delicate patterns across her skin. It was obvious someone had painstakingly carved the markings into the teens delicate skin. She glanced at the other girls and snorted, “What? Have’t you seen scars before?” Lilith showed no sign of being ashamed of the markings, only the tell-tale scent of discomfort that started emanating from her a sign she was uncomfortable. Lilith grabbed her towel and headed into the showers. 

Erica shared a look with the other two, “That-”

Lydia cut her off, “Whoever did that made sure that not only wwere the scars beautiful - but that they hurt as much as possible when being carved.” In the short period of time she had had her eyes on Lilith she had fully analysed the scars and patterns. They were a clear sign of torture, and from how healed they were Lilith must have been very young at the tiime.

Allison shared a serious look with the other two, “We need to find out more about her. Something’s going on.” Allison looked at the door leading to the girls showers, “I don’t know how she has managed to waltz into Stiles’ life, but something is wrong there. It has to be.” Allison didn’t want to admit that maybe there was nothign wrong, and that the actual problem lay with her and the rest of the pack. A feeeling of guilt had started to spark inside her as she recalled the pack meeting just a few days prior.

Lilith stepped out of the showers and headed for the locker room. By the time she got there the other girls were gone.

It was almost lunchtime, so she decided that she needed to find her cousin. They had mischief planned for lunch, and she knew that a certain puppy would be coming to see them based on the mixeed reactions this morning from the pack.

*********************************************

When Stiles stepped into the boys locker room he quickly found himself being slammed into said lockers by an irate blonde werewolf.

Stiles smirked, “What’s wrong, Jack-Jack? You can’t be jealous of lil’ ol’ me? Or is it that you want to get hot and heavy with me? ‘Cos I gotta say, you really are not my type. Too stuck-up.”

Jackson growled low in his throat as he slammed Stiles into the locker again. “What the fuck is going on Stilinski?” Jackson demanded through sharp teeth. He had already shfted into his beta form. “It’s bad enough we have a new fucking monster in town kidnapping poeple, and suddenly you turn up with a supe and are acting like one yourself?? The hell did she turn you into?”

Scottt was noodding his head vehemenntly, “Yeah, and she might be the supe kidnpping people! And does your dad know she’s staying with you? He can’t be happy aboout that!”

Stiles snorted, grabbing Jackson’s wrist and for once not hiding his skill. He wasn’t as physically strong as a werewolf, but it wasn’t easy for them to overpower him either. He forced jackson away with a quick maneuvre that sent the male stumbling back. 

Stiles dusted himself off, “Sorry Jack-Jack, Scott, but I have no intention on talking to either of you.” He turned an ice cold stare on the two, “Like I said at the last pack meeting; I’m done with you. With all of you. And to answer you; NO, she didn’t turn me. Yes, my dad knows she’s staying with us. And no, she isn’t the supe kidnapping people, she only arrived in town this morning.” Stiles got changed back into his normal clothes before slamming the locker shut. “You two have no right to interfere in my life. Not right now. Not with how you treated me.”

Stiles walked off in a mood, finding somewhere outside that was quiet to sit down and relax. He sighed as he pushed his hands through his hair, his eyes closing as he tried to breathe through his anger. He felt the familiar presence of his cousin not long after.

“It ooks like we haave their attention.” Lilith murmured the words softlly as she sat beside Stiles. She still felt a bit uncomfortable, but it was easily pushed aside. She had been dealing with stares at the scars for years. 

Stiles nodded as he pulled Lilith close, “We do. And I bet they’re telling all of this to their stupid alpha.”

Lilith could hear the hurt in Stiles voice. She knew how deeply he cared for the pack, especially the grumpy alpha werewolf, and it broke her heart that he was suffering like this. 

Stiles laughed quietly, he sound more sad then happy, “It hasn’t even been a day and I’m already feeling tired.”

Lilith hummed softy, “I know. At least we have each other. And the golden--pup should come soon.”

Lilith then began to tal in dragon-speak, her soft voice gente and lilting, “/Do not let the pain push you to darkness, seek the light and let the flame of healing run through your veins-”

Stiles voice then joined wiith Lilith’s, their voices creating a melodious tune that carried a spark of ancient magic.

“Allow the warmth to spread throughout body and mind, safe in the knowledge that you are never alone. The Wild calls, the Dragons speak, the flames will answer as the moon shines through the night. A light in the darkness, calling to the true nature within, a reflection of the light of day, serene as the power within your veins. Trust in your nature, trust in each other, trust in the guiding light, the gentle hands, of the moon at night.”

The two came to a stop before anther voice startled them.

“That was beuatiful. I don’t know what you said but it sounded beautiful.” Isaac squeaked as the two teenns turned to look at him, a blush quickly coming to his features. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to listen in just, I wnated to apologise for the pack meeting, and not because you’re not you know human but because when I thought about it after really thought I realsied that you were hurt and you were the reason we’re always kay and-” As he spoke his voice had gotten quieter and quieter, more of a mumble then anything.

Isaac only stopped when both teens before him held out their hands. Stiles could sense that Isaac was being truthful, the lack of anger the teen had shown after the first lesson of the day probably because of this. Lilith held out her hand because of the change she had sensed in Stiles demeanour. That, and Isaac looked like a kicked puppy abut to cry. She had a soft spot for cute puppies.

“It’s all good, bud! Come on over, and hey, I’ll let you in on a secret if you promise to help!” Stiles spoke cheerfully, his eyes glinting with mischief as he suddenly thought about having a third person in on the plan to get back at the pack for being rude and mean.

Isaac looked startled at the mischievous looks thrown his way by the two people before him. A look that was... exactly...alike…? “Are you two related?” Isaac blurted the question out without thinking.

Lilith snorted, glancing at Stiles, “Ohhhhh my god, now I get why he’s your favourite pup. Smart and adorable!”

Stiles grinned and nodded his head as Isaac looked both embarrassed at the compliment and confused at the reaction of the two teens before him.

“Yep, we’re related and pretending to be dating and NOW,” Stiles smirked and smacked a kiss onto Isaac’s cheek, “Now, you’re the precious third member of this new menage trois.” Stiles smirked, “Imagine how pissed everyone will be that you came over to our side.”

Isaac looked startled and was going to argue until he felt a sense of comfort flooding though him where the two before him had touched his arm and head respectively. It made him feel like melting into a ppuddle of puppy. He made a confused sound but Stiles grinned, “Don’t worry pup. Once everyone else has apologised, including the stupid Alpha of our pack, I’ll explain why you feel all melty puppy like. For now, I’ll tell you this. It’s because you ARE a puppy.”

Lilith grinned, petting Isaacs head, “Mmhmm, ‘cos you’re the baby of your pack so to speak. Now, let’s discuss our lunchtime plan in more detail! Since we now have Isaac’s assistance.” The mischievous look the cousins shared had Isaac feeling as though lunch was going to be interesting.


End file.
